Vehicle bumpers are designed to mitigate injury to the passengers or pedestrians and damage to the vehicle following a low-speed collision. The bumpers of modern vehicles are often hidden behind a fascia formed from a soft, plastic material. The fascia provides little, if any, protection to the vehicle during a collision. Even low-speed collisions can require costly repairs if the fascia and bumper are unable to adequately absorb certain impacts, however.